The present invention relates to a position detection apparatus for detecting the rotation position of a rotary member such as a motor, or the position of an object which is periodically or repetitively moved.
An apparatus using a position detector such as an optical encoder or resolver is known, which can detect the rotation position of, for example, a motor. The rotating shaft of the position detector is coupled to a rotating shaft of a motor via a mechanical joint. For this reason, when in use, eccentricity inevitably occurs between these rotating shafts. Any position signal received by the position detector includes a rotating shaft eccentricity signal which at any time is equal to the rotation frequency of the motor and has a given amplitude, due to the eccentricity of the rotating shafts. A differentiated position signal, obtained by differentiating the detected position signal over time, is utilized for controlling the speed of the motor. However, the rotating shaft eccentricity signal cannot be removed by this differentiation process. If speed control is performed using the differentiated position signal, a ripple component corresponding to the eccentricity of the rotating shafts is generated. The ripple component noticeably degrades the performance of the controllability of the motor speed.